The Princess Man
by bluerissing
Summary: Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dirimu yang sesungguhnya.. Aku terlanjur mencintai dirimu, jadi apapun yang akan terjadi.. aku akan tetap melindungimu, dan membuat dirimu bebas dari sangkar emasmu.. Akan ku buat dirimu merasakan hidup sebagai seorang namja.../HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Dirimu bagaikan sebuah gucci mahal yang sulit dimiliki oleh sebagian manusia berstatus bangsawan ternama sekalipun..

Tampak bersinar dan terlihat begitu sempurna, disaat bersamaan kau juga begitu rapuh..

Jika aku menyentuhmu, kau akan terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping... Kau begitu rapuh, dan juga begitu indah...

Putri mahkota yang memiliki kepribadian dingin seperti es...

Menjadi tunangan seorang panglima kerajaan joseon... Ya, aku adalah tunangan gucci indah itu...

Karena sebuah perjodohan dari Ratu sendiri... Aku dipilih untuk menjadi tunangan dirinya...

Bukankah aku begitu beruntung? Iya... Aku menyukainya... Bahkan sebelum aku menjadi tunangannya...

Selalu memandangnya dari kejauhan..memandang wajah sendunya... Dan memandang tetesan airmata dipelupuk matanya...

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau serapuh itu?

Setiap kali aku mencoba mendekatimu, kau selalu menghindariku dan berkata..

"A.. Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat saat ini panglima Lee... A... Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau ketahui! Pergilah... Jika kau tidak mau menyesal ketika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi..." ucapmu dengan nada suara yang kau pertahankan agar tidak gemetar.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau sembunyikan?

Aku ingat, suatu hari ratu-ibu dari putri mahkota mengatakan sesuatu hal padaku..

"Tolong segeralah menikah dengan putri mahkota.. Dan bawalah ia keluar dari istana sebelum semuanya terlambat!" suaranya terdengar parau. Aku melihat butiran airmata membasahi pipi sang ratu.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang telah disembunyikan oleh keluarga kerajaan ini?

Dan apa yang kulihat, benar-benar membuatku terkejut..

Lanjutkah? Ini bru prolog 

ini ff kolosal gagal wkwkwk -_- 

Review yaaa klo memang ga bagus ga aku lanjutin~


	2. Chapter 2

"Cepatlah menikah dengan Puteri Mahkota, dan bawalah ia pergi dari tempat biadab ini panglima Lee! Jebal, bawa ia keluar dari istana.. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." lagi- kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yang Mulia Ratu. Kata-kata yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan juga kekhawatiran, selalu terdengar setiap ia ingin berjumpa denganku.

Aku Lee Donghae, seorang panglima perang yang saat ini menjabat sebagai menantu kerajaan Joseon.  
Entah yang keberapa kalinya Ratu mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.

Perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku yang sejak tadi menunduk-memang seharusnya rakyat biasa atau bangsawan sekalipun tidak diperbolehkan menatap langsung wajah keluarga kerajaan, tapi kali ini berbeda-karena aku adalah menantunya.

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru Yang Mulia? Lagi pula Puteri_"

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan Puteri Mahkota, panglima Lee! Jangan pernah kau pedulikan perkataan Puteri Mahkota! Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti bahwa ini demi kebaikan dirinya!" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Yang Mulia sudah memotongnya seraya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, jelas sekali. Ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Dan mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan Puteri Mahkota.  
Tapi apa? Apa yang sebenarnya Ratu sembunyikan? Kenapa ia begitu menginginkan Puteri keluar dari istana?

"Jebal Lee Donghae... Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum orang-orang itu bergerak! Kau tidak akan menyangka sekejam apa Raja dari kerajaan Joseon ini! Demi mempertahankan kekuasaannya, dan juga mengetahui sebuah kebohongan! Ia bisa saja membunuh anaknya sendiri.. Hiks... To, tolong yakinkan Puteri untuk mau menikah denganmu, Jebal..." kini airmata mengalir membasahi pipi sang Ratu. Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihat sang Ratu menangis.

Bagaimana bisa? Apa aku mengalami salah pendengaran? Membunuh? Kekuasaan? Kebohongan? Bagaimana bisa merebut kekuasaan? Bukankah anak sang Raja adalah seorang yeoja? Mana mungkin seorang yeoja akan merebut kekuasaannya? Sudah menjadi undang-undangkan, kalau tidak di ijinkan seorang Raja diduduki oleh wanita? Berbeda ceritanya kalau Puteri Mahkota adalah seorang namja, hal keji seperti itu bisa saja terjadi.. Kalau Puteri Mahkota adalah seorang namja...

Tapi, mana mungkin?

"Baiklah, akan hamba yakinkan Puteri Mahkota agar segera melaksanakan pernikahan dengan hamba.. Hamba mohon undur diri" aku tersenyum, dan segera beranjak berdiri. Ku bungkukan badanku hormat, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman sang Ratu.

Ku hembuskan nafasku berat... Bagaimana caranya membujuk Puteri Mahkota? Sudah ratusan kali ia menolakku dengan cara mengusirku dari kediamannya... Bagaimana caranya agar ia mau menikah denganku? Bahkan mendekatinya, ani... Menyentuhnyapun aku tidak bisa...

Ia terlalu dingin dan rapuh... Seperti sebuah gucci mahal yang sulit disentuh...

Ah, bagaimana bisa aku mencintai yeoja berwajah datar itu?

Tapi ketahuilah... Ia adalah seorang yeoja yang selalu meneteskan airmata... Ia selalu menangis, tanpa ia tahu bahwa aku telah mengamatinya dari kejauhan..

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu... Dan jujur saja, aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kediaman sang Puteri Mahkota. Setibanya di pintu kediaman sang Puteri, segera ku buka pintu itu tanpa sepengetahuan pengawal-sejak awal memang tidak ada pengawal yang menjaga kediamam Puteri Mahkota.

"Hiks" sebuah isakan memilukan, terdengar menyakitkan ditelingaku. Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan, agar ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Sosok lembut tubuhnya yang dibiasi oleh cahaya mentari... Surai hitam panjangnya yang diterpa hembusan angin... Dan kilauan airmata dipipinya...

Membuat hatiku sakit...

Ia terduduk di hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang memang terletak di kamar Puteri Mahkota... Tempat favoritnya untuk menangis...

"Kenapa?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Ia menoleh menatap kearahku.

Tatapan terluka itu lagi... Ia menatapku dengan airmata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ja.. Jangan mendekat pa... Panglima Lee! Jangan sekali-kali mendekatiku!" sahutnya dengan suara parau. Ia segera mengusap airmatanya kasar. "Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk membujukku agar mau menikah denganmu, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja!" lanjutnya lagi, seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Lagi- kata-kata itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Rasanya begitu sakit, apa dia tidak bisa mencintaiku? Apa ia tidak bisa menghargai perasaanku?

"Ratu yang memohon agar kita segera menikah" jawabku jujur, seraya menatap tajam kearahnya. Ia mempertajam pandangan matanya terhadapku.

"Hei Panglima Agung Lee Donghae! Sudah ku tegaskan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Ibuku, dan kau! Sebaiknya segera pergi dari tempat ini!" pekikmu keras.

"Wae? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Hyuk_"

"KAU LANCANG TUAN LEE! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MENYESAL, SEGERALAH MENJAUH DARI DIRIKU!"

TBc, eotteoke? Kolosal gagal eoh ==" review ne~ gomawo


	3. Info

annyeoonnngg chinguyaaaa sekedar info, untuk chapter berikut dan berikutnyaa kemungkinan besar akan di lanjutkan di akun facebook ku... bagi yang mau berteman silahkan add Riana Trie Novita... di karenakan ga memungkinkan untuk sering kewarnet, jadi silahkan liat kelanjutan ff2ku di fb gomawo yang udah ngereview ff2ku~~


End file.
